


Art for Striving for the Light

by jennybliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/pseuds/jennybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to fight the good fight just keeps getting more complicated. It only gets worse when Sam and Dean have to infiltrate another suspected Leviathan stronghold: a newly built holiday complex in the Poconos; lakeside cabins and all the holiday entertainment you could desire. The only thing is, it’s a couples only resort. The lines between fantasy and reality are already blurred for Sam, who has taken to using the back of John’s old journal as an outlet for the images of his time in the cage, etched in deep ballpoint pen lines. He can only struggle to keep that pretense up for so long before he breaks for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Striving for the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Striving For The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458727) by [majestic_shriek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_shriek/pseuds/majestic_shriek). 



> This is art for [](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_bigbang**](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/). I had so much fun creating this art. I always learn something new, and while I didn't really end up using it it was a great experience. As always this art may/will have spoilers. Comments make me very happy and don't forget to read the story and give [](http://majestic-shriek.livejournal.com/profile)[**majestic_shriek**](http://majestic-shriek.livejournal.com/) lots of love. It is an amazing story.

**Fic title:** [Striving for the Light](http://majestic-fic.livejournal.com/6368.html)  
 **Author name:** [](http://majestic-shriek.livejournal.com/profile)[**majestic_shriek**](http://majestic-shriek.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist name:** [](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennybliss**](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** wincest  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean, previous Sam/Lucifer dub-con  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** (if you choose)  
 **Warnings:** self-harm, dub-con, suicidal thoughts  
 **Summary:** Trying to fight the good fight just keeps getting more complicated. It only gets worse when Sam and Dean have to infiltrate another suspected Leviathan stronghold: a newly built holiday complex in the Poconos; lakeside cabins and all the holiday entertainment you could desire. The only thing is, it’s a couples only resort. The lines between fantasy and reality are already blurred for Sam, who has taken to using the back of John’s old journal as an outlet for the images of his time in the cage, etched in deep ballpoint pen lines. He can only struggle to keep that pretense up for so long before he breaks for good.  
 **Link to fic:** [LiveJournal](http://majestic-fic.livejournal.com/6368.html), AO3  
 **Link to art:**[LiveJournal](http://blissfulthings.livejournal.com/5392.html), AO3

**Notes:** This is art for [](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_bigbang**](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/). I had so much fun creating this art. I always learn something new, and while I didn't really end up using it it was a great experience. As always this art may/will have spoilers. Comments make me very happy and don't forget to read the story and give [](http://majestic-shriek.livejournal.com/profile)[**majestic_shriek**](http://majestic-shriek.livejournal.com/) lots of love. It is an amazing story.

  
  


  


  
  
  


>  



End file.
